Despite their widespread use in the treatment of glaucoma, much information is still needed regarding the clinical and biologic effects of carbonic anhydrase inhibitors. This project will use clinical studies of dose-response and side effects to obtain information regarding the effective range of drug dosage, frequency of administration, and the nature and extent of drug side effects as a function of individual drugs and their dosages. The relationship of side effects and dosage to the therapeutic response of reduced intraocular pressure will also be studied. Effects of carbonic anhydrase inhibitors on clinical biochemical findings will be related to dose-response and side effects, and will help to develop a clinically valuable test for patient compliance in taking these drugs. Laboratory biochemical studies will measure levels of drug in blood and urine of patients in the study in order to correlate such levels with drug dosage. These studies will be combined with studies of carbonic anhydrase inhibition in blood cells to help delineate the disposition, transport, and cellular effects of carbonic anhydrase inhibitors.